Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. Users are increasingly using software applications on various types and size classes of computing devices, for example, small form factor computing devices, such as mobile phones, and large form factor computing devices, such as tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. To assist users to locate and utilize functionalities of a given software application and to access information associated with their content, one or more user interface elements containing a plurality of information regions and command controls is typically provided.
As the size of the computing device decreases, so too does the amount of screen space available for the display of functionalities, controls, commands, and information in the one or more user interface elements. Computing devices with constrained displays, such as devices having small effective resolutions and/or small screen sizes, may not be well suited for a same design and layout of user interface elements as computing devices with less-constrained displays.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present disclosure has been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.